ash and missty go on a date
by cooltraner
Summary: ash tries to ask his gf mistee to go on a dat with him.


Ash Ketchum is a porkemon trainer who want got to catch them all but not todat because he want to impress his gf mistey so she will go out on him for a date.

"I will not on a dare with you ash ketchum because you ruined our bike. "Oh no she won't go on an date with me what will I do said ash."

He was talking to Brock whose a series lady man. He sends lots of time working out the gym so that's why they cll him the gym leader. Ash wanted his advice on what to do to do to get Missy to go an date with him because brock is a ladies man who gets lots of dates so that's why ash asked him that.

"Ash you should get her a gift gills like that said brok. Ok but what should i get her.

You should probable get her a pokemon everyone loves pokemon especially mistie because shes a pokemon trainer and so are we so you can porbably get her a pokemon and shell like it.

So ash went to get a pokemon because he wanted to get mist a pokemon so that he could give it to her asa gif so she would go on a date with ash so he went to the tall grass because that's wher pokemon go so people can catch them all. So ash tried to cache the pokemon but he couldn't because he forgot to bring pikatshu with him nd you need to thundershok a pokemon before you can put it in your poketball. So ash went back to vermidian city to get pikachu but he couldn't find him.

His l eggs where shaking because he was really scared that he wanted to get mistee a pokemon menwhile brok was at the gym and missy was fighting lootenant sargent to try and get the lightning badge.

"Go starmie" she said but then covered her moth because lt sargent set out a pikatchu which is good against starmie ut that's not why she covered her mouth she did that because pikachu belongs to ash.

"That's my pikachu" said ash because he was wandering all around verdimian cidy loking for picachu and couldn't find him so he went to go wathc mity fighting general sarge at the pokemon center.

No I bought pikachu myself it's not you're pikachu. But actually it was because it turned out that team rocket had stole picatchu and sold him to loutenent sarge because he kept shocking them with his electricit. So ash told pikachu to return and turned into red and then lt sarge lot the fight because he didn't have pokemon anymore so mitsy got the electric bagde.

Wow thank you for giving me the electricty badddge said misty I think I will go on a dat with you now but they couldn't go on adate because there was a snore lax sleeping on the doormat of the pokemoncenter and they couldn't wake him up because he only had one bage so they had to wait 5 hours and then snorlacks got up and left so they could get out but it was to late to go on a date because it was time to go to the pokmon league. so missty and ash went to go to the pokemon league

brok didn't want to come because he was already a gim leader but he changed hi mind becaus he wanted to go with ash and miss T to the pokemo lwague. but then he saw gary oak. authors not actual his name is blue but everyone calls him gary oak because he's the son of Professor Pokemon. So he sent out a pokemon author notes I don't know what his pokemon is because it doesn;t show it in the show probably because the cartonists didn't watch the game all the way to the end to see what pokrmon he'll have.

"Wow" thats a strng pokeymon said ash you're right it is said gary oak and then he said smell you later becaue thats his cat phrase. Then ash sent out pikachu and used thundershck but gary oak just blocked it with his own thundershok so the attack was a tie. You won't be that licky at the pokemon league next mont said ash and gary oak said smell you later again.

since the attack was a tie that ment that their was not champagne to rule the poketmot world so all the pokeyball stopt working. this was a big problem because pitchaku and starmie and hotmonlee and all of ash;s other pokemon ran away so he couldn't be a pokemon trainer anymore but tht was okey because he could still work at the pokemon store.

txti


End file.
